Earth
| connections = Venus Mars Lua | relay = Strata }} Earth (also referred to as Ancient Er by the Ostron people) is a planet under Grineer control, and is the first planet players can access. It is linked through junctions to Mars and Venus. Lua, the Earth's moon, becomes accessible from Earth (without a junction) after players complete the quest The Second Dream. The Assassination Target for Earth is Councilor Vay Hek, located in the mission node Oro, though unique to Earth, his node is not able to be accessed (or required to be defeated) until the player has progressed way further into the solar system. Vay Hek drops the component blueprints and parts of the Hydroid Warframe. A Mastery Rank of 5 or higher is required to access the mission node. Earth is the only planet to feature the Grineer Forest Tileset. Every four hours, the forest tileset will change from day to night, mimicking the day cycles in real life. The change will feature different vegetation that can be scanned for extracts that are used to craft Antitoxins, Apothics and medical regeneration packs, with Sunlight variants during the day and Moonlight variants at night. Earth is the first planet to feature a Landscape, introduced in Update 22. The Plains of Eidolon are the first free roam area in Warframe. Enemies'' '' Missions Tips * Earth is the easiest place to farm Neurodes, with a large amount of low leveled enemies making it excellent for longer farming runs. * Earth is the only place where Kubrow Eggs can be found since they are dropped by Kubrow Dens. * There are resources that can only be obtained on the Plains of Eidolon, through deposits, fishing or mining. Trivia * Before Vor's Prize, Earth had higher level enemies similar to that of Mars, as Mercury was the starting planet instead. * Earth never has Invasions or Infestation Outbreaks. No explanation for this has been given by Digital Extremes. * Most of the names of Earth's missions are from a variety of Earth-related topics, such as: ** Key features of Earth itself (Pacific, Everest, Mariana, Eurasia). ** Various geological events and formations pertaining to Earth (Lith, Cambria, Mantle). ** The personification of the Earth in Greek Mythology (Gaia). * Despite being previously described as a "desolate, ruined world" Earth has very lush forests, which Vay Hek tried to destroy during The Cicero Crisis. This original description is probably no longer canon. * The Strata Relay was the first player hub destroyed on the PC version of Warframe by one of Vay Hek's Balor Fomorians during the Eyes of Blight event. * Earth is the earliest planet on which Wildlife can be encountered, as it is home to Feral Kubrows, Condrocs and Kuakas, as well as a variety of fish species. ** Kubrow Dens can only be encountered on the Grineer Forest tileset, which is only used on Earth currently. This means that Kubrow Eggs can only be obtained on earth or through Alerts ** The existence of the Feral Kubrow on the Grineer Forest tileset means also that Earth is the earliest planet on which Kubrow Mods can be obtained. * Earth seems to have the largest variety of enemy levels in the game, with most missions being at levels 1-8, Vay Hek's Assassination at 20-25, and The Law of Retribution being at levels 70-80. * Earth is the first and only planet to have a day-night cycle, which changes every 4 hours (at 12, 4, 8am, and 12, 4, 8pm Eastern Standard Time) * Earth has no Survival missions (as the Grineer Forest tileset does not support the required enclosed environments), they are replaced with Excavation missions. * Earth is the first planet to feature a Landscape, called the Plains of Eidolon released in Update 22. ** Since the release of the Plains of Eidolon Maroo's Bazaar was relocated to Mars. ** Earth features a new type of player hub, the Ostron Town of Cetus, which is also an access point to the Plains of Eidolon. Media Warframe - Earth - E. Prime - Exterminate PS4 Gameplay HD Warframe - Earth - Everest - Assassination - Boss Vay Hek -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Gaia - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Eurasia - Interception -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Lith - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Cambria - Survival -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Introduce of the Plains of Eidolon *Relocation of Maroo's Bazaar from Earth to Mars *Changed the default Solar Chart region zoom to Earth instead of Mercury. }} de:Erde fr:Terre it:Terra ru:Земля Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta